ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Colorless
was an Ultra that appears in Ultraman Story 0 Manga, he was the teacher of young Ultraman Taro. History During the initial chaos after the Plasma Sun's activation Colorless was one of the Ultras fighting the deluge of monsters that rampaged around the planet. Injured, he was about to be attacked by a monster when Father of Ultra saved him and destroyed the beast. The great Ultra left before Colorless could properly thank him and the weakened warrior found himself healed by the light of another Ultra, a woman who would be known as Mother of Ultra. It was this incident that made him feel deep respect for both of them, both as people and their power. Colorless was among the Ultras present when the Baltans attempted to snuff out the flames of the Ultra Tower and a sign of supremacy. The flame was saved by the Ultras' combined effort. Years later Colorless was there when Taro emerged from his gestation tank, fully formed. He was surprised by the intense light the young Ultra was radiating, showing he had great potential and/or power. Colorless became the teacher of the young Ultra and the two eventually found themselves on an alien world fighting terrible monsters. Colorless defeated Dorako in the air while Taro fought Tyrant on the ground. However Taro knew nothing about constraint, his Storium ray destroyed the monster and several hundred city blocks worth of land around him. Taro expected praise for his victory but all he got was a punch to his face. Colorless belittled him on his recklessness and disregard for collateral damage, showing the innocent creatures he had unknowingly killed along with the monster. Colorless gathered energy from all around him, and revived one of the small animals and restored Taro's energy. While he explained the nature of his ability to Taro the volcano began to erupt and fire flaming debris straight at the Ultras. The pair dodged the attack and flew up high and saw that the volcano was actually a monster. Taro charged towards the beast blindly, but Colorless got in front of him and protected them both with a curved shield. While Colorless moved out of the way of the next barrage of debris, the slow-witted Taro was struck down. Before his teacher could help him Colorless was swallowed by the monster. There, inside the beast, he went into the fetal position as he erected his fire shield to protect him from the monster's volcanic innards. Inside he began to remember about the time he first met Taro's parents, when his father saved his life and his mother healed his injuries during the chaos after the Plasma Sun's activation. As he awaited death, he was surprised to find that Taro had rescued him, his kick and forced the creature to throw up it magma stomach juices and him. Colorless watched as Taro used his Storium ray to destroy the part of the monster's body that it attacked with then take it up into space to destroy it with the Ultra Dynamite. Colorless was most impressed however when Taro returned and used what he had just taught him to restore life to the damaged ecosystem. Techniques *'Storium Ray': Like his student, Colorless fires the Storium Ray, however he fires with his arms crossed. *'Gather Light Energy from nature': Colorless can gather energy not from simple sunlight but from nature around him due to his spiritual enlightenment. *'Energy Transfer': Using the same energy he gather or his own he can transfer his energy to another, reviving the recently killed or replenishing the energy of another Ultra. *'Fire Shield': A spherical shield Colorless encompasses around himself when forced into high heat temperatures. *'Ultra Barrier': Colorless is a master of making barriers, making them to any shape he desires. Karaseru_Storium_Ray.jpg|Storium Ray Karaseru_Nature_Augment.jpg|Colorless gathering energy from nature Karaseru_Energy_Give.jpg|Energy Transfer Karaseru_Fire_Sphere.jpg|Fire Shield Karaseru_barrier.jpg|Ultra Barrier Gallery Karaseru.jpg Story0_Karaseru_Profile.jpg Karaseru I.jpg Trivia *Colorless is the first Ultra to have Ultra Horns but not be related to Ultra Father. *Due to his Ultra Horns he, bears a slight resemblance to Ultra Father. *His ability to draw energy from nature explains what his student does when Taro is charging up his Storium Ray. *His head design is similar to Ultraman Dyna's with Taro's horns. Category:Manga Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Deceased Characters Category:Land of Light Ultras Category:Ultraman Story 0 Characters